Up In Flames
by ztarose23
Summary: A dark tale of two lovers, a prince and a courtesan, bound by their titles as they struggle with the world that seems to be crumbling around them. Goes from Thor to the Avengers all the way past Thor 2: The Dark World. Dark!Loki.


p class="MsoNormal"em**Warning: This chapter is pretty dark, this story is dark. That being said, give it a chance. It might surprise you. I also don't own Loki.**/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The sound of Signy's chamber door opening startled her from where she sat by her window, sewing a new dress for her friend's little style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTurning her head, she saw the dark prince of Asgard standing in her doorway, still in his full ceremonial style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe only thing different was that his large horned helm was tucked beneath his arm instead of perched proudly on his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal""My Prince," she said warmly as she stood in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I was not expecting you to visit style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI would have prepared some sort of entertainment."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He said nothing, just stared at her, his features style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis silence was beginning to unnerve her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After a moment of standing in silence, Signy rose to her full height, which was still brought her only to the prince's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"My Lord, I'm not sure what is wrong but—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""On your knees."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She blinked her large grey style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Excuse me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""On. Your. Knees." He growled, stepping closer to her with every word./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She stepped away from him, a frown coming to her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Loki, whatever this is, we need to talk about what style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe gave the crown to Thor didn't he?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As she stepped farther, her back suddenly ran into a hard chest, with hard arms closing around her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She looked back with wide eyes, her heart beginning to race with style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSigny had seen Loki angry, murderous even, but she had never seen this cold fury with the touch of hot lust behind those green style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer sisters in the business had always said that angry lovemaking was some of the best that there was (and she agreed), but Signy knew Loki well enough to know that this was not him being style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis was his need to dominate something, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"someone, /emand he had chosen her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She tried to move away from his copy as he approached slowly, stripping off his armor as he got closer. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Loki," she said softly, "Do not touch me this night, not when you are so upset."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I have paid for my time with you, whore, so you will do exactly as I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it," he snarled back at her, his copy style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Now, get on your knees before I have to tell you again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"His hateful words cut her deeply but she steeled herself, allowing her anger to wash over style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was right, he had paid for her the moment he saw style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBecause of this, she could do no other than oblige him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sinking to her knees, she allowed him to approach her and grab a handful of her dark red hair, crushing the soft, wavy strands between his long style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You know what to do," he style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Pleasure me, harlot."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A lump formed in her throat as she did as he instructed, knowing exactly what he style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs she took him into her mouth, she used the techniques that she had been taught in her years of training before she had caught the eye of a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Loki closed his eyes as Signy worked her magic on him. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe was his greatest find, he style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAlmost three years and he still hadn't tired of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe had been under the tutelage of the realm's finest procuress, Madam Astrid style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLoki was a frequent visitor at Madam Skarsdotter's establishment, much to his mother's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMadam Skarsdotter had pointed her little progeny out to the prince at an event that was being held at the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe girl was following behind one of the madam's most popular ladies as her attendant for the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""She's ripe for the picking," she had told him over her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"She will be making her debut in a few style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe has a promising future, that one."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is she untouched?" he had asked, curiosity style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Of course," the lady replied style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Most of mine are when they begin, you just happen to not get there first."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Perhaps I will this time," he style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I haven't had a virgin in…actually I don't think I've ever had a virgin."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""They really aren't all they're made out to be, darling."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe madam shrugged her shoulders style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Quite frankly, I've never quite understood all the fuss about style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut men like to teach, to train, to have a girl who will always remember him as the one who claimed her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMen, they are so predictable, wouldn't you agree?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Indeed."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLoki watched the lovely red head glide through the room and felt something stir in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"What is your asking price?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Madam Skarsdotter raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk sliding across her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Eight thousand, two hours."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What if I offered you ten thousand for the whole night?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My Lord, I'm fairly certain that you and I can reach an style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou are my favorite patron, after all."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A fortnight later, the girl was standing in his chambers, dressed to the nines in a flowing gown of green style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe held herself with confidence but her mask of calm couldn't fool a liar as skilled as style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe was nervous, even though all of her training had brought her to this style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe knew as well that she never expected in her wildest dreams that her first patron, the first man to ever settle between her thighs, would be a prince of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"His teeth clenched as his mind was brought back to the present, and Signy's wonderfully talented style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe pulled her up, wanting to be inside her when he style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pushing her back towards her desk, he turned her around quickly and hiked up the skirt of her dress, bending her over by the nape of her neck./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You should know, Loki, that if you do this, you will no longer have a friend or confidante in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou will lose me and my body forever if you continue this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""As long as I pay you enough," he hissed, "Your body will always belong to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"You will always belong to me."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He thrust into her, her tight wet sheath enveloping style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe growled low in his throat, the feeling of her as addictive now as it was the first style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Signy braced herself on the desk as he began to slam into her, hard and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere were no sounds in the room besides the sounds of their bodies meeting and their hard style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe knew that this was like no other time style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis was all about Loki and his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBiting her lip, she tried to ignore the feelings of pleasure that began to ripple through her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"He may be using me for my body this time/em, she thought, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"but he will get no response from me/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He began to notice this resolve in her as she was tense in front of him, her knuckles white on the sides of the desk, not nearly as loose and languid as she usually style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe smirked at her, knowing exactly what game she was playing./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So," he breathed hotly into her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You think to shut me out?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou think you can chose not to feel me inside of you?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe reached down between her thighs as he thrust, his long middle finger finding the bundle of nerves nestled in her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe watched as her knuckles tightened even farther and a choked sound made it's way from her vocal style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You will come for me, Signy, you will come for your king."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"You are no king./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She gasped as his fingers began to rub her clit, matching his rhythmic style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIn this moment, she hated him, hated this man for making her feel such intense pleasure when she was so angry with style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer eyes clenched shut as she tried to cancel him out, but it was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLoki was a force to be reckoned with, every part of him was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I will not," she ground out through clenched style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You may be able to use me, but I do not have to enjoy this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But you are, my lover."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis other hand slid up her body to her long pale neck, turning her face to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I feel you, slick and hot against style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou want me, all of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou have since the first time I slipped my finger into that tight little cunt of yours and made you cum for the first style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNow, you will come for me, sweet Signy, you will come em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"now."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He bit into her shoulder, making an orgasm rip through her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe cried out hoarsely, going limp against style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe followed her over the edge, roaring into her ear as his aftershocks overtook style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe slumped forward, trapping her body between his and the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She lay there beneath him, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe soon pulled away from her, pulling her skirt back down over her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As he began to clothe himself again, he turned back to look at his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe was standing tall once again, her skin flushed and hair style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhat surprised him however, was the look of utter contempt on her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe was looking at him as if he was a bug that needed to be crushed beneath her feet./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They looked at each other for a few moments before she style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Get out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHatred laced her quiet style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Signy—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou got what you paid for, now get out before I call for the guardsmen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"They both knew that the guardsmen would never touch a prince of Asgard, but it was the threat that was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNever once had she ever denied him or even acted remotely unhappy with style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He crooked an eyebrow at her, daring her to go further in her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHowever, she didn't take his bait and raised her chin to him, defiance in all of her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Leave now, Loki, and don't come back."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What will you do without me?" He asked, a smug look crossing his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Will you fuck every noble in Asgard?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWho would want you after a king has had you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who wouldn't want the woman who was able to keep a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"prince/em coming back to her bed for three years?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"At once, he became expressionless, his gaze style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I will see you the next time I come to call."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I will not be here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He said not another word to her before gliding out of the room, leaving her in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSigny began to shake before collapsing to the ground, tears streaming down her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWords that had been spoken years before by Madam Astrid came to her mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Never fall in love, little girl," she had said over Signy's shoulder as she buttoned up the back of a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Nothing good ever comes from love."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As she drew a hot bath, she saw these words finally coming to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt had finally caught up to her, her feelings for her dark style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe had actually gone so far to think herself his equal, at least within the confines of their four style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHowever, his power play had changed all of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe had reminded her who she truly was to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was a prince and she was a whore, even if she had never had any other man but style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She stripped herself of her soiled dress and sank down into the hot water, resolve painted on her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe had enough money after these years that she could leave this style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe was an excellent seamstress, her work praised by many of her sisters in the life and the common folk of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was time that she strip herself of her red dress, the dress that marked who she was and what she did, and become a woman in her own style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am not his," she style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I am mine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
